below_surfacefandomcom-20200215-history
Locations
Clown Crew Warehouse: An empty warehouse occupied by the Clown Crew. After the destruction of their bar, the gang relocated to an abandoned warehouse to conduct their operations. Crates filled with outdated AAA weapons and all other kinds of goodies litter the otherwise open space. Lined on one side of the warehouse are cots installed by the gang to quarter their members. After the AAA raided the warehouse, it apparently once again appeared to be abandoned. ' ' CODA Hideout: A secret bunker nestled away inside the Shopping Bizarre. It serves as a base of operation for CODA, and has many comfortable beds and couches to relax on. On the walls equipment is neatly lined, and on the other side of the room there are simple recreational activities. It was overrun after a raid. ' ' Empyria: A rogue-like underground city with streams of natural light poking through from the dangerous surface that is littered with cruel creatures and mutant monsters. The city is cut through by ravines up to 500 feet deep. Territory is split up into four equal districts: Omicron, Upsilon, Psi, and Sigma. These names, though meaningless, have been said to have been taken from a long lost romantic language. The city has modern technology, with lampposts running on some kind of unknown infinite power source and waste that runs through an intricate sewage system. On the other hand, there are nods to the less developed side, with a lack of commodities for the public such as cell phones and private vehicles. Methods of transportation include scheduled carriages along grounded rails and walking. ' ' Gaol Fortress: A heavily defended munitions cache. It is located in District Psi. It is notorious for being a labyrinth that traps even the guards themselves. With narrow corridors wired with cameras and isolated rooms in every hallway, the place initially seems like a very big hassle to infiltrate at first glance. ' ' Gargatos Asylum: A heavily defended maximum security prison. It is home for only the deranged and mentally incapable. Abnormals are sometimes locked up in here. It has a very large room with numerous cells lining the walls. In the back of the giant hall is the maximum confinement area, where the most dangerous are kept heavily sedated. ' ' Grub House: A deli on the outside, with a bar counter and booths for people to dine on and a television mounted on a wall. In reality, it was the base for the old rebellion that failed miserably. Owned by the late Aaron Conwell, it was designated to be destroyed, but resources were never allocated and it now lies in abandon. Salem Laboratory: A research facility and a major development site for new technology. It was originally named after Jerald Cook, a prominent scientist who passed away in a tragic accident. The scientists that work here are sworn to secrecy and derive their profits from the AAA. ' ' Kaman’s Club: An underground fighting ring dedicated to their crafts. Anyone can enter, and anything goes. It takes guts to enter, but once a person does, they are greeted by roaring audiences and giant fans circulating air overhead. People pay to watch the fights and bet a lot of money for it. The ringleader is a man who goes by the name Kaman. He is notorious for selling anything illegal to all kinds of people, so long as he gets money. ' ' Red Light Bar: A rendezvous point for those of shady backgrounds. Once a recruiting ground for the Clown Crew, it has long since became a simple gentlemen’s club/happy hour bar that boasts of cheap drinks all day. Identification is not needed to enter, then again, not much identification is needed nowadays. ' ' Shopping Bizarre: A farmers market that flaunts a giant square in the middle. It is bustling full of people of all shapes and sizes. It is believed that the word “Bizarre” in the name is actually a typo of “Bazaar” made by an illiterate carpenter. In a particular alleyway, underneath crates, lies a particular trapdoor that seems to lead into nothingness. ' ' StirFux: A bootleg joke of a coffee shop. ' ' Stronghold: The largest building in the center of Empyria. It also serves as the headquarters for the Anti-Abnormal Administration. It also serves as a laboratory and a prison, both containing highly confidential matters. It is nearly impossible to breach the grounds, for both hired guards and agents constantly patrol the grounds, and a surveillance team runs watch over it 24/7. ' ' The Loft: EXPUNGED ' ' The Coal: EXPUNGED ' ' The Dust: EXPUNGED ' ' The Hope: EXPUNGED ' ' The Lifro: EXPUNGED ' ' The Regal: EXPUNGED ' ' The Outpost: EXPUNGED